Fantabulous
by CassieopiaStar
Summary: Pleeeeeease read this. It's dediated tosombody wh died, and it wold mean a lot to me if you would write a reveiw for them. An L/ fic, srta sily, little bit a lurve....
1. Sirius is a really sexxxy idiot

Hi! I have decided to skip 5 years ahead, although I may go back and do previous ones later. The characters are J.K. Rowling's mostly, but the rest is mine. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Lily groaned and rolled over when her friend Lyssa tried to wake her up. She sat bolt upright when something landed on the floor next to her with a loud THUD! "What in the world?" Lily mumbled. Lyssa reached down and handed her the present that had fallen.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Lyssa giggled. Then she sat down on her own bed and began unwrapping gifts. Lily reached for her first present.  
  
"Funny, there's no card." she murmured. The gift turned out to be a small, fiery stress-ball. Lily laughed, knowing it was meant to be a joke on her short temper. Examining closer, she found her name stitched in bright green letters. Of all her gifts, Lily's favorite was a small red tabby cat from James. "I'll call you Ivvi." She whispered. Ivvi purred and rubbed her head against Lily's hand. She smiled.  
(**)**(^**^)**(V**V)**(**) Over in the boy's dorms, James, Sirius and Remus all received mysterious presents like Lily's. James received a silver hairbrush that screeched for him to brush it each morning. Remus got a small bracelet with stone that looked like wolf fangs and eyes, and Sirius got a huge, flying motorcycle.  
  
"Awesome!" Sirius cried as he circled his bike. Remus just grimaced and stuffed the bracelet under his pillow. James smiled at first, but followed Remus's example when he heard the brush's banshee-like voice.  
  
Breakfast that morning was a simple affair, much like lunch. At dinner, the only difference was the change in appetites. Lily, bored with the 'feast' made her excuses, and she hurried up to bed.  
  
That night, Lily dreamed it was her wedding day. Everything seemed somewhat blurry. Only two things were clear: it was her wedding, and Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher, was beaming at her from the end of the isle. Lily walked towards him,forgetting her unknown groom and the fuzzy crowds watching her. Dumbledore reached out and handed her a gift. Lily smiled, but was unable to speak any words with which to thank him. Upon opening the present, Lily found a stress-ball exactly like the one she had received earlier, except for the name. In large, green letters, it spelled out H-A-R-R-Y. She gave it an experimental squeeze and gasped silently. When she held it tightly, a pair of green eyes and a jagged scar stared up at her.  
  
Lily woke up sweating. She didn't know why, for her dream wasn't scary. She went back to sleep, puzzling over the dreams events. Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar.  
  
**(**)**(V**V)**(^**^)**(**)**  
  
Lyssa listened to the dream carefully. "Tuh! Don't ask me to be a fortuneteller. Ask Ms.Oonwami, she's the divination teacher." Then she walked away.  
  
Lyssa hadn't told Lily anything of what she really knew. She also had a dream.  
  
(**)**(^**^)**(V**V)**(**)  
  
"Lyssa!" a faraway voice called urgently. "Lyssa, help me!" Lyssa ran as fast as she could towards the building it seemed to be coming from.  
  
When Lyssa reached it she noticed it was a house. "Faster, Lyssa! There's not much time! He's coming!" Lyssa sped down a long hallway. "In here, Lyssa!" The voice cried.  
  
Lyssa burst into the room, breathing heavily.only to have it taken away. This area wasn't at all like the rest of the house. The walls seemed to sag, and the roof was coming down in bits and pieces. Smoldering remains of furniture lay scattered about.  
  
But the worst was yet to come. Lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, Lily and James lay, lifeless. Between the sat a squalling baby with brig, ht green eyes and a jagged scar across it's forehead. "God, I would anything not to of had that dream.or better for it not to be true." Lyssa whispered to herself  
  
**(**)*(^**^)*(v**v)*(**)**  
  
James sat, fiddling with a small gold chain on his wrist. 'Does she like me? Or did she just send this to be polite? God knows I like her. Anyway, she's acted like she hates me for years. And I've always gotten a present.' he thought.  
  
"Hey James!" A loud, bouncy, horribly cheerful Sirius was standing behind him. "Isn't that the locket a certain Lily Evans gave you for Christmas? Why are you fondling it?" He asked, so loud that the whole common room quieted to listen. James leapt up.  
  
"God, Sirius! Can't you keep your mouth shut? I holding-not fondling!- it because I'm bored and it feels smooth. Sirius grinned.  
  
"No. I can't keep my mouth shut. After five years of literally sleeping in the bed next to mine you should understand that. However, I'm quite sure you have the brain of a dusty toadstool, sooo." Sirius was forced to halt in his rambling escapade as a viselike hand chose to firmly fasten itself over his mouth.  
  
James glared at him. "If you say another word, I will.EWWWW! You LICKED me!" Yanking his hand away, James rubbed on Sirius's shirt sleeve.  
  
"Barf! That's what you taste like!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sirius, you are the most digusting creature ever to be thought of, much less born and able to survive however many days you have managed to survive with a brain the size of and maimed toothpick. You."James stopped. "Sirius.why are you hyperventilating?" He asked. In reply, Sirius fainted.  
  
Cool, you say? Well, it's mine, so don't you dare take any of it! I have given one person permission to use a few ideas. Many thanks to Amelia. Read the stor(ies)y of sneef53 and sneef22. That's two separate names, by the way. Reviews most certainly welcome! 


	2. Dancing wih Sirius

Hey! this is chapter 2 of fantabulous, which so far has very little plot. We get to learn more about lyssa and Tonya, another of lily's friends. r&r!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lily sighed, squeezing her stress ball slightly. James has nice eyes. His hair is really cute, too, even though he should brush it. And his lips.I could just lean over and.EEW! What am I thinking! That I want to.to KISS James Potter?! I've hated him for 5 years! blurgh. Lily shook her head to rid herself of such insane thoughts. Just the, Tonya came over and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Sup, Lily-billy? Look what I found!" Tonya wrinkled up her nose in a silent laugh, passing a turquoise puffskein with devil horns over to her. Her large, dark eyes glittered with happiness, perfectly topping of her perfect Hawaiian look(it helped that she was Hawaiian). Lily took it and giggled. "Peter was trying to do a levitation spell and messed up a little bit. At least it hit the right object!" She explained.  
  
"Oh, how cute! Peter was trying to fly this little baby around the room?!" Tonya nodded, pushing a strand of long black hair behind one ear. "What an idiot! I'll take care of you, you poor, little thing!" Tonya laughed as Lily jumped up--the puffskein had just stuck it's long tongue up her nose. Lyssa glanced over.  
  
"Both of you, come see what Sirius is doing!" She snorted. Lily and Tonya ran over to her, staring as Sirius tapped a table with his wand. The table began playing an old swing song that had everyone's hands clapping. Then he reached over and grabbed Tonya by the hand.  
  
"Sirius!" She laughed, but Sirius didn't listen. He took hold of the other hand and began leading Tonya in a wild swinging dance. Soon everyone was joining in, Lyssa with Remus, Lily with James, and the first years who had gathered to watch with their best friends (of the same gender). Proffesor Mcgonagall came in and started singing along in a warbling voice that sounded very closely like Dobby's, until one of the nearby seventh years grabbed her and started dancing.  
  
Half and hour later, James lay exhausted on the couch next to a heavily breathing Lily and a still bouncing Sirius. He tapped Lily on the shoulder. She looked at him reproachfully. "I take it you don't hate me anymore." he whispered. Lily looked thoughtful.  
  
"I.I don't think I do." She smiled at James, and he threw an arm around her shoulders, swaying in time to the music and downing butterbeers with Sirius until the were almost drunk(or as drunk as you can get from butterbeer). Tonya and Lyssa joined in, then Remus and another 5th year, Catrina, and the finally Peter.  
  
Lily, Tonya, Lyssa and Catrina all lay in bed up in their dorms. "That was so much fun!" Lily laughed breathlessly. Catrina propped her head up on one hand, looking at Lily with an amused expession on her face.  
  
"What went on between you and James?" she asked. Lyssa and Tonya looked over interestedly. Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Nothing.went on." She lied.  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
"Seriously!" Tonya smiled.  
  
"Speaking of Sirius..." she began.  
  
"I wasn't." Tonya was desperately in love with Sirius, and talked about him whenever she could. Tonya mock-frowned and through a pillow at the unrelenting Lily.  
  
"Before you say another word, I will say this: Nothing went on between me and James!!" Lily through the pillow back.  
  
"Okay. Nooooow can we talk about Sirius?"  
  
James and the rest of the marauders also lay in the dorms, also discussing the afore mentioned girls, also throwing pillows at each other. "Do you think she likes me?" Asked James, throwing the pillow at Sirius.  
  
"Who?" asked Sirius. The pillow hit Remus. Remus sighed.  
  
"Lily, you idiot! James has been obsessing over her forever!" He threw the pillow at Peter, who recoiled and threw it back at James.  
  
"I have not been obsessing!" The pillow hit Sirius.  
  
"Well, there was that hour and a half on Tuesday. And the yesterday for three hours. And today for 2. And three days ago for." Sirius threw the pillow to Remus, who threw it back, hitting Sirius in the mouth and causing hi to shut up. "Right. So, what about Tonya? Dang, she's bloody gorgeous."  
  
"And Lyssa.." James frowned.  
  
"I thought we were talking about Lily!"  
  
"You could say we were just talking about girls.."  
  
"Right."  
  
That's the End of this chapter. More Later. Peace out! Disclaimer:Whatever.  
  
This story is now dedicated to Siri Kat, who died of child abuse. please read her story and review it. THANKS. Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! Read and review! 


	3. animagic

Hey, Dudes! it's me again(duh) with another chapter. today we get to meet peter!!!! little barf head. I hate him.  
  
Chapter 3  
Lily sat next to Tonya and Remus in Transfiguration, watching Professor Dumbledore poke and prod the chair he had just transfigured into a frog. James sat right behind her, with Sirius next to him, and Lyssa next to Tonya. On Remus's other side sat Priscilla Patil, who was practically drooling on Remus. Lily heard smothered laughs and giggles from behind her, but she paid James no notice-which was very hard these days.  
  
"Uh.Lily.you're hair." Tonya whispered, pointing. Lily grabbed the plait that ran halfway down her back-it had turned blue and slimy.with ink. Lily stood up quickly, knocking over a chair in the process.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF ONE OF THE DIVINATION ROOM WINDOWS ONTO 12 FOOT SPIKES AND DROP AND PINK AND PURPLE ELEPHANT ON TOP OF YOU!!" James and Sirius were rolling on the ground. Remus looked at Lily interestedly.  
  
"Why pink and purple?" Lily growled. James stopped laughing for a moment.  
  
"You shouldn't growl like that, Lily--lionesses aren't very becoming."  
  
Needless to say, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus ended up in Professor Dippet's office. The old headmaster was in a meeting, so they were told to sit quietly.for an hour.  
  
They didn't.  
  
James and Sirius took it upon themselves to rifle through Dippet's desk, finding several dangerous, rare, and/or ancient items, most of which were returned.most. Remus went up a set of stairs to look through the giant telescope with runes on it, and Lily started playing a very muggle-like version of chess with Dippet's favorite set, given to him by "the wizard from oz", as was inscribed on the side.  
  
James looked over at Lily. "The 'wizard from oz?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if Dorothy knew he was really a wizard."  
  
"Who?! And were the heck is Oz?" Sirius wanted to know. Lily and Remus(who had returned) laughed themselves silly.  
  
"Lily, o love of my life, if it pleases Oddly enough, when Dippet returned, Remus was teaching James the tune to "over the rainbow" and Sirius was trying on a pair of ruby slippers, which apparently been transfigured from the knight on his chess set.  
  
"Ahem," Dippet began. "I see you have had a nice time in my office. You will each have detention on Thursday, Friday, and Monday evenings with Professor Hawkins in the potions classroom. You are dismissed."  
  
"Oh no! Detentions with Hawkins.she'll kill us for sure." James groaned. They were walking back to the Gryphindor common room.  
  
"Oof!" Sirius had tripped over a considerably short, fat little boy-- Peter Pettigrew, the other 5th year boy. "Oh, hey, Peter." Peter squeaked and scuttled away with Sirius watching over his shoulder. "Odd little guy."  
  
"Sirius, be nice," Lily scolded. Sirius raised his eyebrows until they looked like they were about to pop off and fly away. Then he reached over and grabbed Lily, dipping her until all the blood began rushing to her head.  
  
you, it shall be done." Lily slapped him. "Ow!" Sirius dropped her.  
  
"Hey!" Lily screeched, torn between breaking out laughing or slapping Sirius again. Decisions, decisions.  
  
She chose the latter.  
  
Detention wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Professor Hawkins was in a meeting, so they were told to sit there. Needless to say, this was impossible. Remus and Lily(who weren't bad at potions) whipped up a permanent glue solution, which dried immediately after something touched it. Professor Hawkins would have a hard time getting up from her seat the next day..  
  
James and Sirius soon became bored, so they transfigured three chairs into various items(a scorpion, a snake, and a mousetrap) and hid them strategically in Hawkins's desk. Sirius also transfigured a violin that ahd been hanging on the wall(why?) into a kitten.  
  
Lily looked over at Sirius's kitten, now called Viola. "Oh, look, now Ivvi has a friend!" she exclaimed happily. Sirius raised his eyebrows(again) at James.  
"Umm.Ivvi is this cat I gave Lily for Christmas.." James explained. Sirius grinned evilly.  
"Awww. Does ickle Jamsie have a crush?" Sirius ducked a flying quill.  
"I do not like Lily! She's a stuck-up.." James began, but was interupted by Sirius.  
"Good. Hy, Lily, wanna go out with James?" Lily's face blened with her hair, it was red.  
"Um.okay." James just stood there, his jaw hanging open. Remus laughed at him and followed Sirius and Lily out the door, which had magically sprung open at the end of their detention.  
  
"Wow, Sirius. That was.weird." James said once they were up in the dorms.  
"Yeah..So Remmy, I've thought of something." Remus looked up. "Well, Werewolves only bight humans, right?" Remus turned green, but he nodded. James and Sirius had learned his secret last year when they read his diary. "Well, if we were animals."  
  
"Sirius, where is this going?"  
  
"We could become animagi!" Remus sat up--and hit his head.  
  
"Ow. Sirius, that's illegal!"  
  
"So?" James looked excited. "We would need you for potions, me, because transfiguration spells ave to do with it, and Sirius, because it was his idea, but..oh, darn, there's charms involved."  
"James, how do you know all that?" James reached under his bed and pulled out his own copy of "Moste Potente Potions". "Wow! I guess we could get Lily to do it."  
"Yeah! Let's go get her!" Suddenly, a small black lump farthest from the one all three boys were sitting on moved.  
"Hey, hey guys?" It was Peter. "Could I do it too?" James and Sirius exchanged glances: Peter was horrible in every class. However, before either of them could say anything, Remus spoke up.  
"Sure, Peter. Be right back, okay?" Peter nodded, and the three other boys trooped into Lily's room.  
  
"You ask her. She's your girlfriend." Sirius pushed James to the front.  
  
"Hey, uh, Lily?" She looked up. "See, Remus here, is, uh, a werewolf." Lily didn't look surprised. "Well, we were gonna, um, become animagi, so we could, you know, help him, but there's charm work involved." Lily jumped up and kissed James--they'd been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Of course I'll help you! But only if I can become one, too." Sirius, James and Remus all grinned.  
  
Moaning myrtle's bathroom was a tight squeeze for five fifth years, but they managed. Lily and Remus looked over the recipe for the animagus potion. "This will take, uh, 2 months at the least. So no mess-ups, 'kay? We've only just got enough time to finish it."Lily instucted. They all placed various ingrediants on the table by the cauldron.  
  
"Right, well, we put this in, then this, stir for two minutes." Lily and Remus began throwing in ingrediants, chopping or shredding them, and working hard on the project. Peter, Sirius and James sat boredly through it all.  
  
Two months later  
"It's done! Oh my gosh, it's done!" Lily squealed. James looked at the potion.  
  
"Urgh. We have to drink that?" Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yup. You first!" She handed him a goblet, which he took. James drank the whole thing, and then stood there for a second, looking unhappy.  
  
"Do you think we.." POP! James dissapeared, to be replaced by a giant stag. It looked itself over, then began hopping gleefully in place.  
  
"Wow. That looks really weird. My turn!" Sirius took his own goblet and downed it, making silly faces of disgust at the same time. "WEEEEEE!" Sirius became a large, shaggy, black dog. Peter turned white.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE! It's the Grim!" he squealed.  
  
"Peter, shut up. It's just Sirius. Here, it's your turn, so drink this." Peter reached out a trembling hand and grabbed the goblet. He moaned his unhappiness, but it was cut off by his turning into a rat. Lily laughed herself silly, as did Sirius and James, who had returned. "Oh, yay, it's my turn."  
  
Lily gulped down her own goblet of the brown mess and waited. With a POP, she became a sleek, little Ocelot. "Ooh, how cute!" Sirius laughed, reaching down to pick up the little cat. It stalked away, tail in the air. POP! Lily was back.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. She and Sirius were dancing around in circles when the door opened...  
  
DUNDUNDUN! End chapter 3. Did u like that? I didn't mean to add the animagi/animal becoming thing in this chapter, but I couldn't resist. As payment, you get a cliffy. Yay!!! Disclaimer: Whatever. ~High of Stars 


End file.
